Friends are Friends no matter what
by zombie-killer1998
Summary: Greg's friend Ryan comes to visit him after "wolfe in sheeps clothing" but are they more than just friends, what happens when Ryan's troubles follow him and the two crimes have to join together to save their own. xover with CSI miami, plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

hi hello, this is my new fanfiction a crossover.

disclaimer- i dont own CSI, or CSI miami

plz review plz with a super cherry on top also beta read by thami xx

* * *

><p><em>"This time, this place<em>  
><em>Misused, mistakes<em>  
><em>Too long, too late<em>  
><em>Who was I to make you wait?"<em>  
><em>-far way, Nickelback-<em>

* * *

><p>Greg rolled over as his phone rang out in the marlin Manson tune, he used for non-work related callers.<p>

"What?"Growled Greg.

"Hello to you to grumpy" said a familiar voice which made Greg lighten up a bit.

"Hey Ryan" said Greg yawning sitting up in his bed.

"What if I was your boss? Answering your phone like that, tut tut" teased Ryan.

"Oh I knew it was you, your ring tone is Dancing queen by ABBA" chucked Greg.  
>"So why are you calling?"He asked.<p>

"Cant I call my dear friend without having my motives questioned?"Asked Ryan but Greg could hear the worry in his voice.

"Ryan?"

"Can you come pick me up from the airport?"Asked Ryan in the softest, most vulnerable voice, Greg had heard come out of Ryan's mouth in a while, not since...  
>"Yeah, are you there now?"Greg Asked, putting Ryan on to speaker and slipping some jeans over his boxers.<p>

"Yeah but take your time, no rush" said Ryan's shaking voice.

"I will be there in about 10 minutes" said Greg before hanging up.  
>.o0o.<p>

Greg drove down the stretch of road that took you straight the airport. When he pulled up he saw Ryan sat on the bench the furthest away from people.

"Hey" said Greg, but frown the moment he saw Ryan jump at seeing him he also saw the pain in his movement the bruises on his wrists and neck and face.

"Ryan what the hell happened to you?"Greg asked chucking Ryan's luggage into the back seat of his car.

"Something happened at work "muttered Ryan.  
>"And?" Greg demanded not happy with Ryan's shot cut explanation.<p>

Ryan sighed and started to tell Greg everything, from the Russian's grabbing him from the side of the road to how his team treated him. Greg was using all his strength not to turn around now and get the next plane to Miami, Florida so he could give this Eric Delko a piece of his mind and scream at them what had happened but he knew Ryan wouldn't want that, he knew Ryan had tried to tell them and they refused to listen.

"Do you need to go to a hospital?"Greg asked.

"no I went for a quick check-up before I left, two broken ribs, cracked skull, mild concussion, and I have meds for pain and infection I will live" Ryan smiled a sad smile.

"How long are you here for?"Asked Greg who honestly didn't want Ryan to go back, if they treated him that way they didn't deserve to have him back.

"H says I have two weeks of medical leave but..."

"But what?"Greg asked, turning his attention from the road on to Ryan for a few seconds.

"I'm not sure I will go back... I don't know I just need to clear my head" said Ryan shaking his head.

"Well, you are welcome at mine for as long as you need "smiled Greg.

"Thanks" chuckled Ryan. "Don't worry I will chip in for that not so blue, blue Hawaiian coffee"

"Well I should think so, that costs a fortune" Greg said poking Ryan in the arm, anger bubbled in him as he winced.

"Sorry" muttered Greg.

"Its all right, any way it costs so much because it is one of the world most expensive coffees" Ryan said rolling his eyes but was secretly relived that the other conversation was over. For now, any way.

* * *

><p>i am thinking about making this a slash fic tell me what you think PLZ and REVIEW<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

hi hello i have decided to make this fic slash so if you dont like dont read simples*merecat noise* so this is chapter two. plz tell me what you think of it so far and i question my friends PMed me was why is it called Far far away.

well it is called that because i love the video of it by nickelback and i wrote my first chapter to the song for some reason i enspired me so it is called far far away and it has small chunks of the song.(posted via cross-over) and it is called friends are friends no matter what because i like the saying(via CSI alone)

thanks for teh reviews.

disclaimer- i dont own, CSI Miami or CSI i wish i did oh i wish i did

this is my first slash so no flames plz :) plz review

* * *

><p>Just one chance, just one breath<p>

Just in case there?s just one left

?Cause you know

You know, you know

Far away-nickelnack-

* * *

><p>"god the case load is big today"muttered Eric.<p>

"nope, its the same case load just less hands" said Calleigh reading the case file.

"Wolfe on medical leave"snorted Eric. " I cant believe H swallowed that nonsense, medical leave my ass" he said shaking his head.

"well as far as I am concerned, he should be fired or at least suspended" Calleigh said throwing the file down on the table.

.o0o.

"how is our baby boy?"asked Alexx as Horatio came in to pick up a medical file on an assault victim.

" he told me he was going to stay with a friend, didn't say where"said Horatio, flicking through the file.

"medical leave?"she asked.

"he is on it now, in fact it is forced, I only closed the door and the slight bang of the door made him jump and reach for his service weapon"sighed Horatio.

.o0o.

"sir, a letter came through for you"said one of the lab techs handing Horatio a envelope before hurrying away. Horatio opened his office day and sat behind his desk before opening the envelope.

_Dear Mr Caine,_

_How is your CSI Ryan Wolfe? He seems rather happy with CSI Greg Sanders in Vegas. Bear in mind he has only been there a day, shame my men failed to do the job they were designed and ordered to do, then again you did kill my henchman. Tut tut, Ryan should have followed his orders. Shame now two CSI's will have to pay. _

_You will learn...eventually._

At the bottom of the paper was the seal of the Russian Mafia. Horatio looked inside of the envelope to see some pictures he pulled some gloves out of his pocket before pulling out the pictures, they were of Ryan outside of an airport with a young man. Then a picture of Ryan in a unfamiliar car park helping a man luge bags out the back of a car, then another that was taken round about the same time as the last of Ryan giving the young man a small peck on the lips.

.o0o.

" I have to go do my shift"called Greg as Ryan was in the bathroom.

"okay, be safe"called Ryan.

"hypocrite" said Greg looking for his keys.

"what?"asked Ryan as he stepped out of bathroom with a towel round his waist, revealing a very sexy chest but it was covered in bruises and cuts.

"be safe you always get injured on the job hence hypocrite"smiled Greg before turning around to look for the keys to his car. Ryan picked them up of the desk.

" Greggo" Ryan said holding the keys up in front of his face. Greg smiled and gave Ryan a kiss.

"thanks, but some cream on those bruises" said Greg kissing the huge bruise that was in his jaw.

"be safe"groaned Ryan and the touch. Greg chuckled.

"bye"he said kissing Ryan again before running out of the door.

* * *

><p>so what do you think? chapter 3 is in progess as we speak it my be up before 10pm(England) so you never know, reviews fuel me and they help decided how cruel i am to certain characters :) plz review<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

like i said reviews help and i got a review so i thought i would spoile you so here is the next chapter, it is a little bigger than before

SPOILERS- FOR "PLAYING WITH FIRE AND FANNY SMAKING"

disclaimer- i dont own CSI miami or CSI i wish i did imagine all the story plots i would get away with hmm... dreaming it wont make it happen and faster ah well it all belongs to very smart people so these smart people plz dont sue ;)

plz review*PUPPY DOG EYES* ps thanks to Greggo-123 for my reviews :)

* * *

><p>"god tonight seemed like such a pointless night"said Greg pulling his bag from his locker ready to go home.<p>

"why what case you get stuck on?"asked Sara as she sat tying her shoe lace.

" the Brooks suspected murder"sighed Greg. Sara barked a laugh.

"the one Brass called in, the suspected murder but was really was a prank?"asked Sara still chuckling.

"Yes the one I processed for six hours only to return to the lab and find out that all my results came back as pigs blood and uh its annoying to talk about it"said Greg running a hand through his tussled hair.

"so I hear from Nick a friend came to stay with you from out of town"smirked Sara. " is this friend, Ryan Wolfe?"she asked, Greg let out a small laugh, Sara was the only one who knew about his sexuality.

"yeah, but I wish... I wish he was here on better circumstances"yawned Greg, pulling his coat on.

"why? What happened? Is he okay? Are you okay?" Sara asked pulling Greg down on to the bench.

"just, he was beaten pretty bad after being abducted on a case... 12 hours...his team didn't even notice...then they have the nerve not to listen to him and ignoring him not even listen to why he risked a case and a job to save a child's life"said Greg anger rising up in him.

"well he has you to look after him, so how long is he staying?"she asked as Greg got up pulling his bag pack on to his shoulders.

" he says he has two weeks medical leave but when I picked him up this...yesterday... morning, he said that how can he work with a team his doesn't trust and we miss each other so" Greg shrugged leaving the rest of his sentence in thought.

"well you better get home. Mr."said Sara getting up and following Greg out of the locker room.

.o0o.

"Ryan I am home" Greg called throwing his bag into the small cove in the hallway. "wow that sounded so cliché"muttered Greg as he made his way into the kitchen. But was surprised to see Ryan sat on the floor.

"Ryan?"asked Greg kneeling on the floor next to Ryan, it took a moment to realise that there was a smashed mug on the floor next to him and Ryan's hand was bleeding.

"Ryan what happened?"asked Greg pulling Ryan's head to his chest.

" my hands wont stop shaking and the I dropped the cup and when...when I... I went to clean it up my hands shook to much and I cut my self"sobbed Ryan.

"hey its okay" Greg reassured him pulling, Ryan up with him taking him to the two seated sofa in the corner of the kitchen.

"look at me...hey look at me" Greg said in a soft voice, Ryan looked up and Greg say the bruises were still dark and violent against his pale face. Tears tracked down Ryan's face.

"when the explosion at the lab happened, my hands shook for about a month and a half after the original explosion"reassured Greg, "it will stop, trust me" Greg said taking Ryan's hands in his and started to put pressure on the shallow cut.

.o0o.

"Grissom"said Catherine sticking her head around his door.

"yes?"Asked Grissom looking up.

"you have a call from Miami Crime Lab on line 4"she said before disappearing.

"hello, Gilbert Grissom speaking"said Grissom.

"this is Horatio Caine I have received a letter and photos of your CSI Gregory Sanders and my CSI Ryan Wolfe"said Horatio, the name Ryan Wolfe sent of alarm bells in Grissom head. Then it clicked he remember seeing and speaking to him when Greg was hospitalized after he was fanny smacked by the gang of youth. It saddened Grissom that he knew about Greg sexuality because Sara had let it slip on night, and because Greg had not told him, him self.

"what did this letter contain?"asked Grissom worry lacing his voice.

"it was threatening the well being of both our CSI's and included images of the two together"explained Horatio.

"do you know who sent this?"asked Grissom.

" I have my bets on the Russian mob as Mr Wolfe has recently has a run in on a case with them" sighed Horatio.

" well I want you to fly out to Vegas as if they have photos they are probably in Vegas" said Grissom. " mean while I will make sure CSI Wolfe and Greg are safe"said Grissom before hanging the phone up and grabbing his coat.

* * *

><p>was it good bad? plz say next chapter up soon probably tomorrow i am not quiet sure :) hopefully tomorrow :) plz review :) oh and majour guilt trip is going to happen for the CSIs in Miami :) plz review it is the big shiny button that is screaming to you right now, can you hear it? click it and type a few words plz. plz review<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

hi, well this is my new chapter.

also all pain meds i.e. codine is what my mam has to take for her arm(doctors cocked up her arm surgery and damaged the nerve.) so they are good meds. also when my brother had his tooth pulled out(yeah he was very drunk and it was a lads night out so do the maths and figure out what happened) he ripped one of his back molars out and to soothe the pain he used teething gel, which is awesome if you have teeth pain.

disclaimer- i dont own CSI or CSI miami i wish i did oh how i do. i might ask santa for it this year or the tooth fairy.

just a short chapter to do some explainaton and fill some space :)

plz review and thanks fo rthe reviews but still plz review

* * *

><p>" Greg door!"yelled Ryan. Who sat on the sofa his face shrivelled up in pain.<p>

" two seconds" Greg called pulling a shirt on his head.

"hello...oh hi, Sara, Grissom, Nick"said Greg turning slightly pink.

"We need to come in"said Nick.

"yeah okay"said Greg opening the door fully so they could come through. An alarm sounded out around the apartment.

" Ryan I will get you meds just don't get up"called Greg, the team followed him to the living room door before he disappeared off to the kitchen.

"right"said Greg walking back to his living room to a very slightly tense atmosphere.

"OCD pills, codine 30mg, codine 15mg, head tablets, infection tablets, set one, infection tablets set two and you weird teething cream. Oh and a glass of water"said Greg throwing each bottle at Ryan to catch.

"introductions?"asked Grissom.

"oh sorry, Ryan this is Nick Stokes, Gil Grissom an Sara Sidle, everyone this is Ryan Wolfe my boyfriend"said Greg.

" I knew it, Warrick owes me fifty bucks"smiled Nick, Greg let a sigh of relief.

" that is a lot of pills"said Grissom.

" I have a lot of things wrong with me"said Ryan shortly.

.o0o.

" why did Horatio page us here?"asked Calleigh sitting on the sofa next to Eric in the break room, Natalia sat on the table edge.

"something about case, in Vegas"said Natalia shrugging.

"hey H"greeted Eric.

" we are all going Las Vegas"said Horatio.  
>"why?" Calleigh ask.<p>

" we are going to Vegas because Mr. Wolfe..."

"oh let me guess he is in jail for counting cards or does he owe money to a big gang"snapped Eric. Horatio narrowed his eyes. Anger bubbling up inside of him but he kept his poker face.

"no Eric, the Russians are threatening Mr Wolfe and a good friend of his CSI Gregory Sanders" Horatio said.

"is he okay?"asked Natalia, who was the only one who had been civil to Ryan after what he did.

" I don't know Grissom the head of the grave shift will be keeping tabs on them, but Ryan isn't in the best bid of health at the moment anyway"dismissed Horatio.

"what do you mean not the best bid of health? H what is going on?"asked Calleigh slightly worried.

"Ryan had a run in with the Russians, long story short he was missing for 12 hours, his medical record shows, broken ribs, cracked skull, infections and he is deficiently suffering from PTSD, he is in Vegas visiting his friend"said Horatio his poker face almost breaking.

"How dare he not tell us?"yelled Calleigh.

"he did try you just didn't listen, and you wonder why he tried to hand in his notice"said Horatio slipping on his shades before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>so how was it is any one out of character? plz tell me if they are how good or bad is it? plz review plz it is the shiny big button that is calling your name. yes you , you need to review :) chapters soon will have russians<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**i know this is short but it is the start of the action.**

disclaimer- dont own CSI miami or CSI i wish i did :)  
>thanks for teh reviews am i allowed more<p>

and thanks to teh author and story alerts just think everyone who made one of them added a review will have loads *hint hint*

so plz review ppl.

short but awesome- no medical info true.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"yelled Nick his blood bubbling.<p>

" I don't know the break room has been gases and the window have smashed."said a very nervous police officer.

"what about the CSI's?"asked Grissom.

" I am so sorry but the gas is a form of chloroform I checked the file and it is a slightly , edited with a form of bacteria spore"

" what like anthrax?"asked Sara.

"no no no... its like a bacterial strain of the cold, fantastic for making someone weak, ill like symptoms one that is commonly used in gang around Florida famously supplied by the Miami, Russian Mafia."said the lab tech.

"what about the CSI's?"asked Grissom again.

"taken there is sign of struggle, a blood spatter belonging to... Ryan Wolfe"said a day shift lab tech.

" Greg said Ryan had a few stitched may be a stitch ripped" Sara said hopefully.

" not possible a stitch ripping wont leave that much blood and GSR was in trace of the blood -"

"gun shot wound." Sara gasped. " can you tell where it exited from?"she asked.

" not really it is not the head as there is no brain matter"

" well, L.T Caine is on his way here, with his team"said Warrick. "we will find Greg and Ryan and the sons of bitches that have took them" said Warrick is voice full of anger.

" what I don't understand is how they got into the building"muttered Catherine.

* * *

><p>ohhhhh so what do you think? plz review PLZ<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

plz review-

disclaimer- dont own blah blah blah.

* * *

><p>" Ryan?"whispered Greg as he came too. Ryan groaned.<p>

" think...been...shot"said Ryan the pain in his leg was unbearable. They lay on what seemed like a shipping container.

"what do you mean?" Greg asked shifting across the hard blood soaked floor, because of his broke leg.

" been...ah...shot in...left leg" Ryan sobbed.

" we have to stem the bleeding at the very least"said Greg pulling his jacket off and applying pressure.

"ah ha ha" Ryan cried.

"hey its gonna hurt, but its for the best" soothes Greg.

" I'm sorry" Ryan mumbled into Greg's chest.

"its not your fault" Greg said kissing the top of Ryan's head and running a soothing hand through Greg's hair.

"it is, the Russians have you and me because of our relationship" Ryan said kissing Greg's short before crying out in pain.

"shh its not your fault"said Greg his faced scrunched up in pain.

" it is, if I didn't, if I didn't love you they wouldn't have took you" sobbed Ryan. "they wont have hurt you"he said looking into Greg's eyes. Greg leaned down to kiss Ryan's lips ever so slightly.

"its not your fault if I am going to die, better to do it with you near"he said.

.o0o.

"what do you mean, kidnapped?"demanded Horatio.

"the lab had a break in and a gas attack"explained Eckle.

" Grissom"called Wendy running down the corridor.

" Wendy do you have a hit on the unknown blood?"asked Grissom taking the sheet out of Wendy's hands.

" yes, a Christopher Shostakovich, he has a criminal record, for a multiple burglaries, and was convicted for the mass murder of a gay support group. He was sentence to 25 years to life as he was on some sort of test drug that meander his thought well that has his excuse, he broke out in a mass break out from a New Jersey prison as a teenager he was associated with a Russian Mafia lead via drug trafficking"said Wendy.

"so he is the prime suspect" said Nick.

"Well how the hell did it happen? You were suppose to look after them"demanded Calleigh.

"hey, lady, if you were a good enough friends to Ryan you would have realised his was missing the first time round, you would have stopped the whole thing happening and Ryan and Greg might not be missing, Ryan might have not been shot"snapped Warrick. Calleigh fell silent.

"Gil"said Sara her faced tear strained.

" Sara what is the matter?"asked Grissom spinning around.

" we have video fed" Sara muttered. " we have video fed on Ryan and Greg" Sara said and Warrick followed her down to Archie's room where the video fed was playing on the huge screen above the computers.

"oh my god" Calleigh muttered at seeing the video fed.

* * *

><p>plz review<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

hi sorry for the delay on this chapter but my brother had came to vistit and honestly i think i would have better luck with a memeber from the Russian Maffia and he is pointing a gun at me and i would have been less angry and annoyed at him then my brother right now.

disclaimer- i dont own CSI Miami or CSI so no suing me also all russian is from google translate

thanks for the many reviews. i love them and the amount of story, author alerts and favourite authors, and stories we unbelieveable i was gobsmacked at the amout i got in one day. so thank you.

plz review also some fluff, from sara and natalia because i love her character even if she can be a bit idiotic in some episodes.

plz review plz

* * *

><p>The two crime labs stood around the screen in Archie's room. They saw a dim room which has two figures lying on the floor. They could see their faces clearly.<p>

"Ow!" Ryan groaned as he tried to shift places.

" I swear you have 9 lives" Greg said, but was cut of as a door swung open and light flooded the shipping container.

"должны были следовать, и сделали то, что мы сказали г-н Вулф, одно правило, очистить место преступления, но вы не сумели, не вас, и вы маленький друг должен платить ... больно « should have followed what I said Mr Wolfe, One Rule,Clean up the crime scene, but you failed, one thing, I asked and you failed did you not not you shall pay...slowly...painfully" a dark voice screamed. He moved over to Ryan and pulled him towards the door way by his hair.

"Ryan!"Greg yelled. "Get off of him" Greg yelled but the figure pulled out a gun and shot Greg in the leg. Greg fell to the floor but didn't halt his efforts of getting to Ryan.

" прекрасно можно прийти к " fine you can come to said the Russian and let out a low whistle, another man came into the room and pulled Greg along the floor by his shirt.

.o0o.

"oh my god what are they doing?" Sara whispered into Grissom's shoulder.

" I don't know, but we will find them" Grissom said.

Sara nodded, she saw the pain and hurt and she thought back to the day she met Ryan for the first time.

.o0o.

Sara paced the hallway awaiting on news on how Greg was doing after he had been attacked by the fanny smackers.

"hello, um your um Sara Sidle?"asked a young man with brown hair.

"yes I am, can I help you?" Sara asked eyeing the man.

" um yes I am Ryan Wolfe" Ryan said flashing his CSI badge with his I.D on it. " I am on Greg's medical forms as one of his medical Proxy's" Ryan said rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

"oh hello it's nice to meet you" Sara said.

"what happened? I got a phone call from this hospital informing me of him being admitted into the ICU"said Ryan his voice sounded like he was about to cry.

" he tried to stop an attack on a civilian by a local gang called Fanny Smackers, they out numbered him" Sara whispered, she saw Ryan's face visibly pale.

"people here for a Greg Sanders" a small petite nurse came out of a room.

"yeah" Ryan said.

"he is stable and awake if you would like to go and see him" Sara and Ryan nodded before heading toward Greg's room.

"oh my..." Sara said.

"hi Sara who else is there with you?" Greg asked trying to sit up.

"its me Greg, Ryan" Ryan said his voice thick.

"what you doing here you should be in Miami?" Greg asked.

" hospital phoned me"

" yeah well they are taddle tales" Greg muttered, Ryan and Sara let out a slight snigger.

"so how is you eye?"asked Greg trying to get the attention off of him self.

" I was only shot in the eye its not like I lost my vision or eyeball" Ryan said.

" don't mind asking this but, how do you know each other?" Sara asked curiosity getting the better of her.

" oh me and Ryan met about three years ago and we've been dating for about a year" Greg said trying to get comfy.

" I knew you were gay Greg"said Sara softly. "but why didn't you tell us, I mean you can trust us"

" that is what my dad said and what Ryan's dad said and yet Ryan was but into the care of his uncle Ron because his dad hit him and my dad almost put me in the hospital and I was disowned at the age of 16" Greg hissed.

"oh... I am sorry. But don't worry I wont do any of that well I might if you don't share the juicy details" Sara said sitting on the seat on the left side of Greg's bed. Greg let out a airy laugh and Ryan chuckled nervously.

.o0o.

" Ryan was always sweet" a woman said walking in Sara's head snapped up from the work she was looking at before she drifted of into memory lane.

"what?" Sara said, she remember the woman's name as Natalia.

" Ryan, he was always nice to me...after the mole incident he was one of the first people to welcome me back as a friend... and I take the night off he gets kidnapped" Natalia sobbed.

" Ryan mentioned you once" Sara said suddenly.

"what? He did when?" asked Natalia.

" he came to Vegas Christmas last year in one of his holidays, he said how nice you where and how you saved his life in that explosion and how you may have been a mole, but your nicer and more genuine then most of the people he works with. He also said your like a sister to him" Sara said.

"he is always so sweet, I think I was the only one who he told about his um boyfriend" Natalia said tears running down her face.

" guys we have new feed" Catherine said poking her head around the break room door.

* * *

><p>how was it? plz review plz with a cherry on top it is jsut the big fat shiny button next to the bottom of the page so go on do it also if you want to follow me on twitter(which i will put up regualar update of when i will be posting) vistit my FF plz review and follow me:p :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

i know this chapter is very short but i thought hey lets do a awesome cliffhanger. so plz review

disclaimer- i dont own...

PLZ REVIEW. more reviews i get quick i will write the next chapter.

* * *

><p>"должен был слушать г-н Вулф, делает это больно Сандерс should have listened Mr Wolfe-does-this-hurt-Sanders<p>

"ah" Greg screamed out in pain as one Russian man tied Ryan up another held Greg down as the Alpha Russian put his foot and stepped hard on to the Gun shot wound in Greg's leg.

" its a through and through like yours" Greg yelled through the pain trying to reassure Ryan. Greg's head lay on the dusty floor and on the opposite side of the room he saw a huge gap in the wall shedding light into the room but it was on the other side of the window. A car which windows reflects a road sign.

" there filming us" Ryan screamed. "the red light at the top means its live" he said between screams as the Russians hit every inch of their bodies.

"shame you don't know where you are. And now you friends are watching as we beta the living life out of you" one of the Russians said his voice thick.

" we are near the Chuck diner, we had a case here its the Lara and David Jones case" Greg screamed as loud as he could.

.o0o.

" come on we better go, if one speaks English they will know what he just said and they wont be alive for much longer" Grissom said.

.o0o.

"идиоты теперь посмотрим, что вы сделали"idiots now see what you've done said the Russian who carried a gun.

" you do realise what Ivan has to do now" the nasal Russian said point a gun at Ryan the to Greg.

" which one? Which one? Inny minne minny mo" said the Russian and a gun shot rang out through the shipping container.

* * *

><p>review !<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

here it is enjoy and thanks for all the reviews,story ,author alerts and favourites.

plz review

disclaimer- i dont own, trust me i wish that i did

* * *

><p>The shot pierced Greg's ears as it bounced of all the walls of the shipping container, but he felt no pain that should come with a gun shot wound which only meant he shot Ryan.<p>

"Ryan?" Greg asked his voice shaken full of fear, he couldn't lose Ryan.

" Greg your okay?" Ryan gasped.

" what the fuck happened?" a Russian spat.

"Jovan his gun it back fired or something" another Russian said.

" fine we do this the old fashioned way"

" no we should go if their men are coming we better go" Jovan gasped against the pain of his arm where the fragments of the bullet had hit him.

" I agree with Jovan, we gotta go I heard their sirens" the men said before leaving the room leaving Ryan and Greg bound on the floor both bleeding.

" I...don't...think...I've ever...said this...but I am so glad...for a dirty gun barrel" Ryan panted between painful breaths

" Ryan Wolfe the own of a OCD Is saying...ah...he is happy...for a dirty barrel" Greg tried to lighten the mood as they waited for help to come.

.o0o.

" Greg Sanders, I am Horatio Caine" Horatio said sitting on Greg's hospital. Ryan was a sleep in his own hospital cot next to Greg's. Greg tried to sit up but struggled.

" I know who you are" Greg smiled " Ryan speaks very highly of you" Horatio nodded.

" he also speaks very spiteful of some other members" Greg said sending a worried look over to Ryan's bed.

" what do you mean?" Horatio asked.

" he says...wow these pain meds make me so open. Any way where was I" Greg said sitting up again.

" he says that a people treat him like he is nothing short than crap" Greg said. " all because he was someone's replacement and because he had and I say had a gambling addiction, but I would like to make this clear...he is a good CSI and person you have met Warrick brown right?" Greg asked.

"well he has an gambling addiction and he is a fantastic person and worker, we treat him like a valued member of our team and he is but what I have heard Ryan would disappear and you wouldn't notice... oh wait that has happened already" Greg spat his face hard Horatio was a face of worry and guilt.

"but he said he did make a few friends. Like Ms Natalia Boa Vista he said she is a sister and Alexx apparently she is the mother he never had and then there is you, he respects you and you treat him neturallizingly...is that even a word" Greg said, the drugs starting to wear off.

" well it is nice to know what he thinks about us at the very least" Horatio said casting a guilty look over to Ryan's sleeping form.

.o0o.

Sara, Catherine, Warrick, Eric and Calleigh waited out in the waiting room with Natalia and Alexx.

" Grissom says Greg is awake he has gone to find us some coffee. Horatio is in the room at the moment" Sara said looking at her phone.

" Sara"said a desperate voice.

"oh Mrs and Mr Sanders, you received our call" Sara said hugging the small woman.

" how is our baby and Ryan?"asked the big muscular man.

" Greg is awake and Ryan is still asleep but should wake up soon... Grissom says we can go see them now Ryan just woke up" Sara said reading the new message from Grissom.

" I think it is time we spoke to him" Eric said Calleigh nodded in agreement. The both took in a huge sigh preparing for a huge apology.

* * *

><p>plz review plenty more chapters to come .xx plz review<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

hi this is the last chapter how is it? plz review

disclaimer- i dont own :(

plz review

* * *

><p>"mom, pa? What are you doing here?" Greg asked sitting up to see his parents and both crime labs enter the hospital room.<p>

"hello Mr and Mrs Sanders" Ryan said dipping his head slightly in embarrassment.

"Ryan call us Hugh and Molly" smiled Greg's dad.  
>" Greg we are here to offer you emotional support" Greg mother said, Greg rolled his eyes.<p>

"mom I am emotional strong but physically-" Greg said.

"physically you still have the upper body strength of a kitten" Ryan said trying to sit up, but failing miserably till Molly Sanders helped him.

"thanks- um who just helped me?" Ryan said with a nervous chuckle

" Molly Hun...you seriously cant see anything through those swollen eyes can you" Mrs Sanders said waving her hand in front of Ryan's eyes.

"mom I cant believe you are seriously doing the hand thing" Greg said laughing slightly.

"worth a try Hun, Papa Olaf should becoming down soon with mama in a few days" Molly said.

" I think we will give you some time alone, looks like Ryan's work friends want words with him alone" Hugh Sanders said tugging on his wife's arm. When he realised everyone had left apart from Calleigh, Eric, Natalia and Horatio with Alexx stood in the door way.

" okay but mom tell Nick and Warrick they both owe me £20 bucks since they bet against me again, if I have to pay that Texan every time I bet on him he has to pay me as well" Greg said.

"will do Hun" Molly said kissing Greg on the forehead and patting Ryan on the shoulder as he leg was being treated for gunshot wounds.

"hey" Natalia said touching Ryan lower uninjured leg.

" hi Natalia" Ryan said his voice slightly happy.

" I know you Sara said something about you being a sister to Ryan" Greg said sitting up as straight as he could.

"you know when you said Sara was a blabber mouth I though you were being your usual over dramatic self" Ryan said patting Natalia's hand.

" I am not over dramatic, you know what I am gonna stay quiet and let you team say their piece" Greg said in a pout

" Natalia tell me if he is pouting" Ryan asked.

"yeah like a child" Natalia let out a slight airy laugh. "well I am listening to you what do you wonna talk about?" Ryan asked.

"you handed in you letter of notice" Eric said.

"yeah" Ryan said.

"why?" Calleigh asked as if it was obvious.

"loads of reasons" Ryan said shrugging his shoulders.

"name some...please" Calleigh said in a whisper.  
>" I work with a team that doesn't trust me, I am constantly look at as the last guys replacement. I am miles away from Greg. There are only two people on the team that actually talk to me with out disgust or hatred and even one of them are no longer on the team" Ryan said.<p>

"oh" was all Calleigh said.

" so your really quitting Miami Crime Lab?" Alexx asked.

"yeah I guess I am but I will come to visit, after all Uncle Ron lives up there"

"so you going to get a job down here in Vegas Crime Lab?" Eric asked.

"Conrad Ecklie has offered me a job on the grave shift as a CSI but I am complied to do some work in the lab" Ryan said.

"so your gonna sell your apartment. Where you gonna live?" Calleigh asked.

"with me duh...sorry" Greg said.

"when did you decided this?"asked Natalia who has been silent the whole time.

"probably a day after I arrive in Vegas" Ryan said shrugging.

.o0o.

"oh my dårlig baby, fortalte legene meg hva du blakk."oh my poor baby, doctors told me what you broke Greg's mother said in Norwegian like she always did when she was worried.

"du burde se Ryans liste over skaderyou should see Ryan's list of injuries" Greg said.

"hei jeg bare brøt noen ribbenhey I only broke a few ribs" Ryan said, Greg's head snapped up.

"since when did you learn Norwegian?" Greg asked.

" it was suppose to be a surprise for you, guess it slipped my mind with everything going on it slipped my mind" Ryan said shrugging his shoulders.

"du har ingen anelse om hvor mye jeg elsker degyou have no idea of how much I love you" Greg said.

"elsker deg å greggo elske deg til, gud jeg er trøttlove you to Greggo love you to god I am sleepy"

"vel få litt søvn dere beggewell get some sleep the both of you" Molly Sanders said.

"Okay, mamma natt på nattokay,night mom, night pa" Greg said his eye lids getting heavier.

"Goodnight allegoodnight everyone." Ryan muttered before falling into unconsciousness.

.o0o.

Epilogue

"Ryan what did you find?" Catherine said as she knelled down next to Ryan who was crouched next to a bloody rock in the desert.

"green fibres and what looks like dried transfer of paint" Ryan said scraping some into a test jar.

"your gonna get a earful from Greg when you get home, he is on a case with Sara, the human soup next to the Pink Flamingo hotel" Nick said wearing a lob side grin.

"so soup is out of the question for dinner today" Ryan said taking samples the numerous blood spatters on the rocks around him.

" I better take this back to the lab" Ryan said getting up off the floor.

" happy 1 year on the team" Catherine called after him.

"thanks"

.o0o.

"surprise!" Ryan was met by a loud exclamation when he came home from work.. Catherine, nick, Warrick, Sara and Grissom popped party poppers and Ryan was surprised to see Natalia and Alexx holding a banner between them. He was met by a few shoulder claps.

"oh thanks...thanks" Ryan said his cheeks burning.

" Natalia, Alexx what you doing here?" Ryan asked as he pulled them into a hug.

" Greg phoned us and I wanted to tell you I am engaged" Natalia. Said holding her left hand out.

"well if he harms you, you phone me and I will be there with in hours" Ryan said kissing her cheeks.

" I love you Greg" Ryan said as he felt Greg's arms wrap around his waist.

" love you to Ryan"

the end

* * *

><p>review plz<p> 


End file.
